fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger: The Dragon Ranger Saga
A young boy races to use his special green key when he attacked by an old man driving a forklift truck. The ZyuRangers try to stop him, realizing he is Gnome, the one that helped them defeat DoraCirce. Even Barza helps the man attack the boy, but the ZyuRangers catch up to him first and he reveals he is also an elf named Ryouta. He explains that Barza and Gnome were trying to stop him bringing his friend, Burai, out of him 170,000,000 years of stasis. Bandora sees Burai, the sixth warrior from the old days, as the way to defeat the ZyuRangers and helps Ryouta, bringing Burai out of stasis. Finally free, Burai transforms into DragonRanger, attacking the ZyuRangers and ejecting them from DaiZyuJin. However, he also claims to be a prince of the Yamato tribe, like Geki… Barza tells the ZyuRangers that Burai, the DragonRanger, is Geki’s older brother and explains that the Yamato royal family adopted Geki, but when his and Burai’s father was killed, Burai swore revenge on the Yamato king. Burai is now continuing that vengeance against Geki. Bandora later convinces Burai that their missions, to destroy the ZyuRangers, should make them allies and gives him the Hellfriede sword of evil. Bukkubakku delivers Burai’s message to Geki demanding a duel, but Geki refuses to fight against his own brother. The other ZyuRangers however do fight, but are defeated. DaiZyuJin appears during the battle, ordering Geki to fight and kill his brother. Geki still refuses, allowing Burai to retreat. Bandora summons her old friend, Lami the scorpion woman and wife of Griffozer, from her long hibernation. Meanwhile the ZyuRangers run into two boys who have found the dinosaur eggs that were lost during a previous battle, but Lami attacks them, allowing Griffozer to kidnap one boy. Bandora demands an exchange, the dinosaur eggs for the boy. The ZyuRangers agree, rescuing the boy, but when Geki tries to recover the dinosaur eggs, Burai attacks, allowing Bandora to take the eggs. Bandora sends a giant Griffozer into the city to destroy it, along with Tottobatto and the Golem, to draw out the ZyuRangers. The plan succeeds, and Lami takes on the Rangers. Griffozer takes a bus full of children hostage, carrying them to a cliff edge. Bandora threatens to push the bus over the edge, destroying the dinosaur eggs she stole as well. The ZyuRangers summon DaiZyuJin and save the bus as it plunges over the cliff. DaiZyuJin is then confronted with Griffozer and Lami Scorpion as an eclipse begins which starts to sap DaiZyuJin’s energy. If that wasn’t bad enough, DaiZyuJin is then attacked by a giant Burai as well, causing the Guardian Beasts to fall into the Earth, apparently destroyed… Bandora celebrates destroying DaiZyuJin, but Burai tries to kill her but is thrown to Earth where he encounters a strange girl dressed all in white who takes him to the ‘Lapseless Room’. She also gives him the ZyuSouken, saying that he only has 30 hours left to live as indicated by the green candle in the room. Burai leaves the Lapseless Room anyway and, using the ZyuSouken like a flute, he summons the Dragon Caesar from Tokyo Bay. Now with his own Guardian Beast, Burai begins to attack the city. Seeing the destruction, Geki decides to fight his brother, but without the Guardian Beasts, they are powerless to stop Burai and Dragon Caesar. Lami Scorpion and Griffozer continue to battle Dragon Caesar, just as the ZyuRangers Guardian Beasts make their return from rest period underground. The Tyrannosaurs begins to battle Dragon Caesar, as do Geki and Burai while the other ZyuRangers look on. Both Geki and the Tyrannosaurs get the upper hand in their respective battles, taking down the Dragons. DaiZyuJin appears to finish Dragon Caesar once and for all, expecting Geki to do the same with Burai. Geki relents and Burai and Dragon Caesar join the ZyuRanger team, reuniting the brothers. The now six ZyuRangers share a celebratory group henshin and roll call before DaiZyuJin shows them a new combination between Dragon Caesar, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops and SaberTiger – GouRyuuJin.